Madoukishi Tsubasa
by Alyssadarkcloud
Summary: [Magirangers] Tsubasa starts having alot of doubts about himself after losing Rei and starts feeling more alone despite having his family with him. Wolzard challenges him and has a surprising proposal...
1. Prologue

Series: Magirangers  
Characters: Tsubasa  
Spoilers: Contains Spoilers from episode 23 on.  
Disclaimer: Magirangers do not belong to me.  
Author: Alyssa Darkcloud / Alyssa the Writer

Prologue

Tsubasa Ozu stared up at the ceiling as he was lying down in his bed. The room was pitch dark except for the little bit of moonlight that came through his windows. It was also a rather silent night except for the slight snoring from either Kai or Makito from one of the other rooms. But he couldn't even hear that, because in his own head, Rei's song was playing over and over, as if it was haunting him. He knew it was for the better. He knew that she was now free. But he couldn't help but wonder why the first time he felt like that for someone, it had to end so suddenly and so bittersweet. He realized at this rate, he really wasn't going to get any sleep. He sighed and sat up in his bed and then headed down to the magic room of their house as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake up his siblings or anything else that happened to live in his house, including a talking plant and a cat that happened to live in a magic lamp.

Tsubasa Ozu thought he grew up in a pretty normal family when he was younger, but he found out how wrong he was about that. When he got to the magic room, he saw that thankfully both the plant and the cat were sleeping. They were sleeping soundly except for the few times that Smoky the Cat mumbled something about catnip in his sleep. Tsubasa found the one thing he was looking for, a small, glass figurine shaped like an angel that played a very soothing melody. The song it played was called "Peace in the Heavens" and it was a song their late mother would often sing to them when he and his four other siblings were little and couldn't fall asleep. Tsubasa picked it up and quietly headed back to his room. He set it down carefully next to his bed and it started playing the familiar melody. He watched it spin slowly as the melody played and he found himself falling asleep gradually as the melody washed away all of the bad thoughts and finally brought him some peace.

The next morning, he woke up staring at the small glass angel figure. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt refreshed from his sleep. He looked at the clock and it was still 6am. He got out of bed and stretched, changed into his gym clothes and prepared for his morning jog. He headed into the kitchen to see if anyone else was awake. To no surprise, the only other person awake that early was his older sister, Urara, who was making breakfast. She was the second daughter of the household, and she was the complete opposite of their oldest sister, Houka. Urara was responsible, selfless, and shy, even though when she was mad, she could be a little scary. She tried very hard to be like their mother and tried to take care of the family as best as she could. Sometimes it seemed she tried a little too hard. Then there was Houka who was irresponsible, selfish, childish and didn't have a shy bone in her body. This makes her sound like a horrible person, but despite all of her faults, she was a genuinely caring person. And despite her usual "slow" manner, she manages to surprise her siblings once in a while by saying something pretty smart (even though she doesn't realize it herself). Despite their exactly opposite personalities, Tsubasa got along very well with both of his sisters. Urara looked up from her cooking and smiled, "Good morning, Tsubasa."

"Morning, Ura-nee."

"You're up early as usual. Are you going for your run?"

Tsubasa nodded. "I'll be back in time for breakfast."

Urara nodded and said, "Okay. I hope everyone else will be awake by then."

"Good luck." With that, Tsubasa headed out for his morning jog. About a week before, he had changed his usual route to a path that went through a forest and also passed by a small lake. There, he had a meeting of fate, a very sad fate. It looked a little different now. However it still reminded him of the sad memories. The lake was covered with more mist the last time he had come by. Also the last time he came by, there was a beautiful young woman singing a beautiful song. The same song that now haunts him at night. He stopped for a moment, but quickly headed off again. So much had happened to him and his siblings in the past year. They learned that their mother was actually a magician, a sorceress, and that their father who they thought died on an expedition, was actually a Heavenly Saint that lost his life sealing away the Dark Lord N. Ma of the evil empire of Infershia. As if that wasn't enough to try to comprehend, all of the sudden the five of them had to put their lives on hold and were informed that they were going to have to fight against Infershia and save the world. None of them knew a thing about magic or fighting before then. Tsubasa was a boxer, but that still wasn't enough training for all of this. They weren't trained for this, and before any other questions could be answered, they saw their mother be killed right in front of them by Wolzard, a mysterious dark wizard that served N. Ma. After seeing that, Tsubasa lost all hope. But thankfully his mother was able to show him that he had all the strength he needed: courage, and he was able to pick himself up again and understand his mission was to fight alongside his siblings. Infershia attacked so many times and they were able to overcome whatever obstacles were thrown at them. Even when their bonds as siblings were cut, they were able to overcome that and their bond came back on its own and became even stronger. Their strength was unstoppable, but Tsubasa was starting to have his doubts again. He didn't even really know why he felt the way he did because it made no logical sense.

Tsubasa, for the most part, was a very logical thinker and was probably the most cunning out of the siblings. But sometimes he thought too much, this was one of those times. The doubt started to resurface when he used a forbidden spell that their teacher, Hikaru told him never to use. It was a forbidden spell but Tsubasa's intentions were completely good. He wanted to save the life of his friend, Kouta. Despite his good intentions, he was punished for using the spell. All of the time in the world tried to go into his body and Hikaru literally risked his life to save him. Hikaru told him that using forbidden spells was the first step to becoming a madoushi, a dark wizard like Wolzard. The madoushi that killed their mother, and yet… Tsubasa couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be a madoushi. Perhaps it was because he used a forbidden spell, or the fact that humans are curious creatures, but this made Tsubasa feel guilty. Hikaru risked his life to save him and of course he was grateful. But the fact that he couldn't help but be curious about the contents of the rest of the Forbidden book annoyed him. He felt weak compared to his siblings. They called him the smartest, but he knew that the others wouldn't have done what he did. Since he had done that, he had started feeling alone. He knew that there was no way he was alone, but for some reason he couldn't shake that feeling. He already had his doubts, and then he met the young woman named Rei.

Watching his younger brother Kai and his sister Houka look absolutely ridiculous when they talked about love, made him really not pursue it. But when he saw Rei, he felt something he had never felt before. She had taken his breath away just at first glance. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. But sadly, their meeting would have a sad ending. By the time he had met her, she was already dead. She was being used by Infershia to lure people to their deaths. He and Rei managed to run away for a short while, but in the end, he knew that they had to save her. And by saving her, he knew he'd have to part with her. They had defeated Seiren and set Rei's soul free. He knew it was the right thing to do, and Tsubasa got over it… at least in front of everyone else…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Magirangers do not belong to me.

Spoilers: Possible spoilers of episodes 23+

Chapter One

Wolzard sat in the quiet darkness, away from the annoying Meemy or Nai & Mare. He rarely ever felt like going back to the throne room of Infershia since Meemy decided he should govern over the empire. Wolzard was there to do the will of N. Ma, nothing more. The five magicians had so much power and were worthy opponents. Such power, yet used for such a foolish cause. Wolzard felt that he could make at least one of them see what true power was, and what it felt like to have ultimate strength; the power of darkness. He had been able to communicate with the Magician of Red many times and fought him many times. He tried to convince him to see the true potential of his power, but it was no use. His foolish sense of justice was too strong. Then there were the two female magicians. The Magician of Pink might have been an easy target to lure in at first, but she showed unusual growth. The other had a strong sense of justice like the Magician of Red and was too pure. There was the oldest, the Magician of Green, his dedication would prove useful for their cause, but that dedication was already in full use to his siblings. Lastly, there was the Magician of Yellow. He was the most cunning out of the five. He had helped his siblings out of many situations. He was also able to use the forbidden spell of Reverse… despite the outcome, he had survived. Wolzard stood up. "This could be promising…" he said to himself, but then he heard an annoyance from behind him.

"Wolzard--," said a whiney voice of a young girl.

"Wolzard--," echoed yet another whiney voice of a young girl.

Wolzard turned around and was greeted by two young girls dressed in gothic clothes. One had more of a gothic punk influence and the other a gothic lolita. Nai and Mare: who actually was a single being named Vancuria. She was the queen of the vampires and in her long life, was bored and decided she'd make separate personalities.

"Meemy-sama is looking for you--," said Nai.

"Looking for you--," echoed Mare playfully.

"That is not of my concern. You can go back and tell him that I have something better to do," said Wolzard, as he disappeared into the darkness.

Nai then pouted and said, "He left, Mare."

"He left, Nai," echoed Mare. The two then joined hands and morphed back into the batwinged creature named Vancuria.

"I wonder what he has planned now," Vancuria thought out loud. "Well, since I am a spy, I guess I'll do my job and tattle to Meemy about this." She then flew back towards the fortress of Infershia.

Tsubasa got back to the house and wiped off his face and his neck with a towel. He headed into the magic room and this time, all of his siblings were awake and trying to have breakfast. Urara and his older brother, Makito were the only two that were actually dressed. Both his younger brother Kai and oldest sister Houka were still in their pajamas and both of them had neglected brushing their hair. They were also fighting over the food.

"There's no need to fight for food, there's plenty of aniki salad for everyone!" exclaimed Makito proudly, even though no one was fighting over his salad. The battle was usually over the other food because it was so sparse. Kai and Houka ignored Makito and continued to fight over the last fried egg.

Urara saw Tsubasa come in and said, "Welcome back, Tsubasa. Breakfast is ready, help yourself."

"Thanks," said Tsubasa, sitting down at the table.

"Welcome home Tsubasa-chan!" said Houka, with her mouth full. She had been the victor and got the last fried egg.

Kai, who had lost the battle over the egg, frowned and said, "You stink, Chii-nii."

This was usual banter between Tsubasa and Kai (he was an annoying pest by nature), but for some reason today, those words bugged Tsubasa more than they usually would. Tsubasa would usually have something smart to say back, but instead he punched Kai in the arm and said, "Shut up."

"What the hell, that really hurt," said Kai, pushing Tsubasa in retaliation.

Tsubasa got up and said, "DON'T touch me."

Kai also stood up and said, "You're the one that punched me!"

Before anything else could happen, Makito pulled them apart and said, "Stop, sit down, and eat."

The two calmed down and sat down. Tsubasa quietly reached for a piece of toast and Kai glared at him as he stabbed his salad with his fork.

"What's wrong with you two this morning?" asked Urara, clearing some of the dishes.

"Nothing," both replied.

"They always fight. It just means they love each other," said Houka, in her own happy little world as usual. Both of the brothers gave a look of disgust, but didn't say anything.

"It's not the best way to start the day. You need more vitamin C! Eat more salad!" It was usual for Makito to lecture and to annoyingly name everything "Aniki", but Tsubasa found it even more annoying than usual. He didn't really want to say anything so he just ate his toast.

Houka finished her breakfast and cheerfully got up. "Gochishousama! I've got a date to get ready for so Urara-chan, please take care of my plate!"

Before Urara could protest, even though she wouldn't have, Houka merrily pranced out of the room and got ready for her date. "Sure," Urara replied simply as she continued to eat her breakfast. Tsubasa got along pretty well with both of his sisters, but he really wished that Houka wouldn't be so irresponsible, selfish, and lazy, and that Urara would sometimes just tell Houka "No".

Tsubasa then realized that he had just throught negative things about all of his siblings. Usually when he got back from his jogs, he'd be a lot more laid back, but for some reason, he found himself even more irritated. Out of nowhere, a young man materialized in the room. He was quite tall, charming, and had a sophisticated presence about him. "Good morning, Hikaru-sensei," said Urara, "Please have some breakfast."

"Good morning, Urara, everyone," said Hikaru, sitting down.

"Morning, Hikaru-sensei," said Kai.

Hikaru was their mentor and even though he looked like a normal young man, he was actually the Heavenly Saint, Sungel. He was incredibly powerful and smart. He had also spent part of his life in the form of a frog because of a curse, but thankfully Urara was able to break it. Tsubasa owed him his life. When he used the Spell of Reverse despite Hikaru's warnings, Hikaru risked his life to save him. Tsubasa still felt extremely guilty for that incident. He looked down slightly when Hikaru sat down at the table.

"Here, Hikaru-sensei, have some aniki salad," said Makito.

Hikaru smiled and said, "Thank you." Makito was quite happy that someone still ate his salad happily.

Tsubasa quickly finished up his piece of toast and got up. "Gochisousama. Ura-nee, I'll clean up "Hou-nee's mess." He picked up Houka's messy plate and started to head out.

"That's all you're going to eat, Tsubasa?" asked Urara.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry," said Tsubasa, continuing out of the room.

"Is Tsubasa all right?" asked Hikaru.

"He's fine. He's always like that," said Kai, not even giving it a second thought.

"I see…"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Hikaru-sensei. Tsubasa just has his moments sometimes," said Urara.

Makito nodded and added, "To be honest, he probably has the least amount of things wrong with him out of all of us."

"Speak for yourself, Nii-chan," said Kai.

Hikaru nodded, but couldn't help feeling some uneasiness.

Vancuria landed in the throne room of Infershia and presented herself in front of Meemy. Meemy resembled something like a metallic mummy. He was once the Heavenly Saint, Raigel, but he betrayed the other Heavenly Saints and was made into a mummy by Sungel. Recently he was freed and crowned himself the emperor of Infershia. Vancuria bowed and said, "I have some news for you, Meemy-sama."

"Hopefully it's some useful information," said Meemy, in his high-pitched voice that resembled a disgruntled woman. "What is it? And where is Wolzard?"

"Well… that's what I have to tell you, sire. Despite your summon, he said to tell you that he had better things to do."

Meemy gave a look of disgust and annoyance. "That arrogant little… who does he think he is?!" Meemy's voice squeaked, "Did you find out what these "better things" were?"

"Er… no, sire…"

"Then go find out! What kind of spy are you?!"

Vancuria didn't let her pride as the Queen Vampire get in the way and just replied, "As you wish." She flew out of the throne room and flew far enough that Meemy wouldn't hear. She then landed and turned back into Nai and Mare.

"Who does that stupid he-she think he is?!"

"Think he is?!"

"Ugh, I can't stand him!"

"Can't stand him!"

"Even though I don't really want to follow his orders, I'm curious about what Wolzard is up to."

"Let's go find him!" said Mare, every once in a while she did speak on her own.

They then changed back into Vancuria and headed off.

Tsubasa had spent most of the day alone in his room. Later that night, he got ready to go to the gym and as he was heading out the door, he heard, "Tsubasa?"

He turned around and saw Urara. "Yeah?"

"You're going to the gym?"

"Yeah. You don't need to set a place for me at dinner."

"All right…" said Urara, as Tsubasa went out the door. Urara had also been a little worried about Tsubasa the last couple of days. It wasn't unusual for him to have his moments, but it seemed like something was really bothering him.

Tsubasa spent about two hours at the gym and he still felt irritated, and now he was also tired. He punched the punching bag one last time and then lied down on a mat and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to calm his breathing. He closed his eyes and then heard an ominous and familiar voice say, "Magician of Yellow." Tsubasa quickly opened his eyes and stood up. He looked around him, but saw no one. He thought for a second that he was just imagining things, when he heard the voice say once more, "Magician of Yellow." There was definitely no one around, which meant the voice was in his head. Wolzard would contact Kai using telepathy, but he never used it on him. "Come to the river alone."

The voice stopped and the gym was quiet again. Instinctively, Tsubasa reached for his magiphone to contact his siblings. He opened the phone but then stopped. Wolzard told him to come alone. Usually, Tsubasa would put more thought into this whole situation, but something inside told him to just go alone. He reached for a towel and wiped the sweat off of his face and headed out of the gym. He wasn't exactly sure of where Wolzard was referring to, but he just let his instincts lead him. And sure enough, he found him. Wolzard was waiting for him right by the dark river. Tsubasa moved closer to him but kept enough distance between him and Wolzard just in case he all of the sudden attacked.

"You came by yourself, very well done."

"What do you want, Wolzard?" asked Tsubasa.

Wolzard drew his sword and pointed it at him. "Show me just how much skill you have."

Before Tsubasa could even reply, Wolzard charged. He managed to roll out of the way and get his magiphone out. "Maagi, magi, magiiro!" He turned into Magiyellow and chanted, "Jijiru!"

A bolt of lightening fell from the sky and landed on Wolzard, but he easily deflected it with his shield. "Is that all you've got, Magician of Yellow?"

Tsubasa usually wouldn't let that get to him, but he let his rage get the best of him. "Magistick bowgun!" His magistick turned into a bowgun and he shot a shower of arrows at Wolzard. But then, Wolzard disappeared and then reappeared right above him, about to strike him with his sword but Tsubasa used his bowgun to deflect the sword. It took all of his strength to keep the sword from coming down on him. Suddenly, something hit him in the stomach, knocking him onto his back. Wolzard had cast a spell and ghostly wolves came out of his shield. Tsubasa tried to get up but the pain was too much. He realized that he was also back in his normal form, because of the impact of the blast. Wolzard walked over to him and pointed the tip of his sword at Tsubasa's throat.

"You have more strength and potential than you allow yourself to show. Why not try using another dark spell?"

"…I didn't really enjoy all of the time in the world trying to suck itself into my body," said Tsubasa, glaring at Wolzard.

"Not all dark spells come with the consequences the Reverse spell came with. With your wit and your skill, you would excel at dark magic. The only thing holding you back is you."

Tsubasa wondered if he heard right. Why hasn't Wolzard just killed him yet? "I made the mistake of using a forbidden spell once. I'm not going to make that mistake again. The last thing I want to do is become someone like you, you killed our mother! You're going to pay for that!"

"Well then young magician, make me pay for it," said Wolzard, taking a step back and moving the sword away from Tsubasa's throat.

Tsubasa's rage gave him a boost of adrenaline that helped him get back up. He didn't have enough strength to transform again, so he charged at him with a storm of punches. He knew himself that he wouldn't be able to cause Wolzard any damage because he was using his bare hands against Wolzard's armor. Wolzard scoffed and he chanted the spell again, "Douza Uru Zazaado," sending Tsubasa flying back once again. "You are truly impressive, young magician. But you still need more work. I will summon you again on a later date. Consider my offer, Magician of Yellow." Leaving that message, Wolzard disappeared.

Tsubasa felt a bit of relief along with the anger of not being able to do anything. He tried to get up, but trying to move at all caused immense pain.

Up on the bridge nearby, Nai and Mare were observing the battle. "Wolzard beat him to a pulp!" said Nai, doing a little dance.

"To a pulp," repeated Mare, also doing the dance.

Nai then pouted and said, "But he didn't kill him off."

"Didn't kill him off," repeated Mare, shaking her head.

"Let's go tell Meemy-sama."

"Okay," said Mare, as they both disappeared into the night.


End file.
